He Who Has Nothing To Lose
by JohnMSilver
Summary: A New hero appears in New York is he friend or foe?
1. A New Hero?

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man I just own my OC Chrome**

**Transition to the Tri-Carrier…..**

Fury: Okay team there has been a sighting of Doc Ock fighting an unknown hero in Times Square

Peter: How do you know this guy is a hero and not a villain?

Fury: Because he seems to be going out of his way to make sure no innocents are hurt

Peter: Okay were on it

**The team arrive in Times Square to witness the hero holding Doc Ock by the throat as he lifts his sword ready to finish him Peter web yanks the sword from his hands as he looks angry at the webhead he is wearing a blue and white costume with a white X across his chest the eyes on his mask are the same design as Peter's except they are bright red**

Peter: Whoa there you've defeated Ock its over he's going to jail

Chrome: It won't be over until he's dead!

Peter: How can you say that? You are a hero aren't you?

Chrome: I'd like to think so but think about this how many times has he escaped S.H.I.E.L.D. custody just for more people to end up hurt? If I end him now he won't be able to hurt anyone else!

**The team look at him with wide eyes how could he be so ruthless?**

Peter: I'm sorry but you need to come with us

Chrome: You think you can take me in? I could wipe the floor with all of you

**As Chrome readies to attack so do the team**

Peter: He's going to attack

Luke: I got him!

**Luke throws a strong punch which is caught by Chrome as Luke is surprised by Chrome's strength Chrome then throws his own punch sending Luke through a building**

Chrome: You are weak

**Chrome then runs full speed at Peter as he is punched**

Peter: Ow watch out he has super speed as well as strength

Sam: Yeah we got that!

**Sam is knocked out the sky as Chrome grabs Danny by his arm and throws him into Sam, Ava then tries a sneak attack but fails as Chrome sweeps her legs and throws her at Peter**

Ava: Webhead you okay?

Peter: Yeah thanks Tiger

Chrome: Ha is this all S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer? I'm disappointed

**Chrome is the electrocuted as Coulson uses a stun gun on him**

Chrome: Son of a…..

Coulson: Target is down. You guys okay?

Peter: Yeah I think so who the hell is this guy?

Coulson: I don't know but were taking to the Tri-Carrier to interrogate him

Ava: Are you sure that's wise I mean he's really strong he caught Powerman's punch without even trying

Luke: And sent me through a building

Coulson: its okay were putting him in a cell built to hold The Hulk

**Back on the Tri-Carrier**

Fury: We Need to find out who he is he could be a new hero for the team

Ava: With all due respect Director Fury but why would you want him on the team? He was going to kill Doc Ock

Fury: When he wakes up we are going to have a long talk about that

**So what ya think this is my first OC so be honest please review**


	2. Reliving The Nightmare

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man I just own my OC's Chrome and Black Knight**

He wakes up to the sound of birds chirping as his father walks into his bedroom aren't you up yet? (He says with a smile) I need you to go to the store for me and pick up some milk

John: Ok I'll go right away (as he jumps out of bed and uses his superpower to race to the store everyone in town was used to his powers and just smiled as he ran past)

**An Explosion is heard in the distance he sprints home to fine his Father under the rubble that was once his family home**

John: Dad! Dad! (He shouts as he clears the rubble) Dad!

**His father looked at him and said you need to get out of here he's looking for you! **

John: What about Mom?

**His father looked down grimly**

John: No….. He said as he started crying unable to hold back the tears I… I have to get you out of here

**His father looked at him and said no I'll just slow you down**

John: Then I'll stay and fight I have to protect everyone I have to protect the town

**His father then shouted the towns already lost! And he's looking for you specifically Get Out of here and run here take this he said as he handed him a locket**

John: What is it?

**It's a locket I got when you were born (as the young boy looked inside there was a picture of him his mother and his father) Take it and go now!**

John: I'll never forget you (he said as he ran barely able to see through the tears in his eyes taking one last look back at the man responsible for the destruction) and I'll remember what you look like (he then set off the young boys brown hair turned grey with ash and determination in his hazel eyes from that day forth he would take the name Chrome and he would train then hunt down the man responsible for his towns destruction and his parents death's)

**Chrome woke up sweating through his mask in a strange room he'd never seen before**

Chrome: Were the hell am I?

Fury: You're on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier and I need to ask you some questions

Chrome: Go ahead

Fury: What is your name?

Chrome: John Silver

Fury: Why are you here?

Chrome: I'm hunting a murderer

Fury: Why were you going to kill that man?

Chrome: Because if I didn't he'd just escape your custody again and cause more deaths

Fury: We'll have to work on that attitude but for now I'd like to make you an offer

Chrome: What is it?

Fury: I'd like you to join a team

Chrome: A team? Huh I'd like to meet them before I decide

Fury: Fair enough I'll tell them to meet in the training room

Chrome: I'm looking forward to it

**So what did you guys think? I'm also wondering if I should make Ava a love interest for the OC tell me what you think**


	3. Introductions

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man I just own my OC's Chrome and Black Knight**

**As Fury and Chrome are making their way to the training room they get looks from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents until they finally reach their destination**

Fury: Wait here I'll go talk to them before I introduce you

Chrome: Whatever

**Fury then enters the room where the five teens are**

Fury: Team I have a new member for your team

Peter: You didn't…..

Fury: I did, you can come in now

**Chrome then steps into the training room to the dislike of the teens**

Luke: Why is HE here?

Fury: I just said he'll be joining the team

Peter: But why?

Fury: Because he beat you all by himself he may be able to teach you something

Chrome: So glad to have your approval (he says sarcastically)

Fury: Just get along

**Fury then leaves with Chrome following behind him**

Ava: Why does he have to join the team we don't even know anything about him

Peter: Maybe we can ask him

Ava: Worth a try I suppose

**The teens then go to the lounge thinking he would be there and that he was he had his mask off they saw that he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes**

Chrome: Hey guys I never got to say sorry about attacking you in the city so… sorry

**The teens were surprised that he actually apologised **

Peter: It's fine

Chrome: Good glad we got out of the way maybe we can work together better now

Peter: Hopefully why don't you tell us about yourself?

Chrome: Sure my name is John I'm 16 you've already seen my powers I come from a small town and I've been on my own since I was ten

Ava: What about your family?

Chrome: I haven't seen them I a long time but I'm sure their fine (he lied)

Peter: Well if you have any questions about any of us just ask

Chrome: Will do and thanks

**So I still don't know about the Ava/Oc romance let me know what you think if this should be Ava/OC or Ava/Peter**


	4. Revealing The Truth

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man I just own my OC's Chrome and Black Knight**

**Ava walked through the Tri-Carrier bored wondering what to do, just then she thought she'd check on the new team member she then proceeded to walk into Chromes room and what she saw surprised her it was Chrome with his mask off holding something in his hand he had tears streaming down his cheeks**

Ava: Sorry I should have knocked first

Chrome: its fine do you remember yesterday when I told you my family was fine?

Ava: Yeah

Chrome: I lied (he said with the tears still present in his eyes)

Ava: I'm so sorry

Chrome: Don't be it was my fault

Ava: What how can you say that

Chrome: I left them to die!

Ava: ….. I'm sure you did everything you could

**Chrome then told Ava the story the attack on his town and about the one responsible **

Ava: Your father told you to go so as far as I see it you had to go, he was trying to protect you

Chrome: huh maybe you're right thanks…. Ava

**Ava then proceeds to walk out but turns back to say something**

Ava: If it's any consolation I know what it's like to lose parents

**She then continues and walks out as she makes her way back to her room she thinks to herself he has experienced as much pain in his life as she has in hers she couldn't help but feel closer to him after their talk **

**Somewhere in New York a dark room can be seen with a few video screens showing Chrome's fight**

Unknown Man: Hmm very interesting he's showing great promise he took down all those heroes with no trouble and I will find him and when I do I can put my plans into motion …. I can finally finish what I started six years ago….

**So good, bad? Please leave a review, if you think the story could be better pleas leave a suggestion**


	5. Like A Hot Knife Through Butter

**I do not own Ultimate Spider-Man I just own my OC's Chrome and Black Knight**

**Chrome is in the Tri-Carrier's lab as he is working on something Ava enters the room to see what he's up to since the two have become friends**

Ava: What you working on?

Chrome: A new sword

Ava: What about the one you had before?

Chrome: That was just a normal sword I have just built one from scratch (He then flips a switch at the hilt of his sword as it then lights up and turns bright red with a black line up the front of the blade)

Ava: Awesome what is it made from?

Chrome: Titanium it was the strongest metal I could get my hands on

Ava: Okay I got to ask why do you need a sword your more than capable without one

Chrome: The Man who destroyed my town had one this is just in case I go up against him its more for defence than anything else

Ava: Fair enough have you gotten to know the guys?

Chrome: Yeah I promised you I would play nice and on another note have you told him yet?

Ava: What are you talking about?

Chrome: Oh come on I know you like Parker

Ava: I do not!

Chrome: Then why do you stare at him whenever he's in the room then?

**Ava's cheeks went bright red at the last sentence**

Ava: I'm just curious

Chrome: Uh huh look Ava (he says as he puts a hand on her shoulder) just tell him how you feel otherwise you'll regret it

Ava: (Sigh….) Okay I'll tell him

Chrome: Good now if you'll excuse me I'm going to the training room to test out my katana

**As Chrome makes his way to the training room he walks by Fury who notices the sword on his back**

Fury: What is that?

Chrome: My new sword the old one was to… primitive I'm going to the training room to test it out if you want to come and watch

Fury: I might just do that

**In the training room Chrome readies his sword as the robots come charging at his as he jumps up into the air above them activating the sword and cutting through all the robots in one slash**

Chrome: Is there any tougher bots? (He says looking to where Fury is)

Fury: Incredible…. Those where the toughest robots we had and you made that thing yourself?

Chrome: Yep it was quite easy just used my engineering know how….. Easy as pie

Fury: I'm glad he's on our side (he says to himself)

**So let me know what you think in the reviews and yes I have decided to include a bit of Peter/Ava into this story as well**


End file.
